Angela Weber
A classmate of Bella's, Angela Weber is described as being kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much appreciated by Bella. She plays a minor role in Twilight, but after Bella's depression in New Moon they become very good friends. She is portrayed as one of the most decent human characters in the series. History Twilight Angela played a minor part in Twilight, as one of the many friends that Bella Swan made after moving to Forks. She was also in Bella's Biology II class. Angela went shopping with Bella and Jessica for dresses for the spring dance in Port Angeles. New Moon In New Moon, Angela becomes one of Bella's best friends because of her kind, gentle, and non-judgmental personality. Bella also enjoys that Angela does not talk as much as some other people, and is a much nicer person than some of the others that she hangs out with. Angela's father is a Lutheran minister, and she has two 9-year-old twin brothers, Isaac and Joshua. http://www.twilightlexiconblog.com/?p=89 Eclipse Angela and Bella are also fairly close friends in Eclipse and hang out together several times. One example of this is when Bella helps Angela address her graduation invitations. Bella enjoys hanging out with her, but is regretful because she knows that she will soon become a vampire and will not be able to see Angela anymore. She mentions that she will be going to college in Seattle with her boyfriend, Ben. Breaking Dawn Angela does not play a large part in this novel; she attends Bella and Edward's wedding and catches Bella's bouquet. Her father also comes to Bella and Edward's wedding. Midnight Sun Angela was noted and even tolerated by Edward, who described her thoughts as "unusually kind" and often tries to give her as much mental privacy as possible. She was noted to think "Bella seems just as shy as me. I'll bet today is really hard for her. I wish I could say something... but it would probably just sound stupid..." Edward wants to help her in some way for being such a good friend to Bella, but stuggles to find anything she wants for herself in her mind because her thoughts are so selfless. He does, eventually, learn that she is interested in Ben Cheney, and with Emmett's help, gets Ben to ask her out by making him believe that he himself wants to ask Angela out. Relationships Ben Cheney She has a strong relationship with her boyfriend Ben Cheney. She liked him before she asked him out and one of their first dates was to the prom at the end of their junior year. Ben and Angela remain together for the rest of their senior year and decide to go to college together. Ben is very enthusiastic but Angela still enjoys spending time with him. The unfinished novel Midnight Sun reveals that Edward Cullen manipulated Ben into starting his relationship with Angela as a way to repay her for being so nice to Bella.http://stepheniemeyer.com/pdf/midnightsun_partialdraft3.pdf Eric Yorkie Angela attended the spring dance with Eric and was excited to go to the dance, if not with him. During the film Angela was ecstatic to go with Eric. It was revealed that the characters of Eric and Ben were combined for the film which was why Angela was so happy. Description She is described as being 6' (tall for her age), with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Females